onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremor-Tremor Fruit
The Tremor-Tremor Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a Tremor Human. It was eaten by Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, but upon his death its power was stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach. Etymology *"Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength granted by this fruit is its user's ability to generate massive vibrations, or shockwaves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, and even the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world, and Vice-Admiral Tsuru stated that, even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world for her to go when faced with the power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. The user of this fruit can devastate an entire island with ease, although their limitations are noticeable: it took repeated usages to come close to destroying the Marine base at Marineford (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall, albeit one made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or seastone; and Admiral Aokiji easily stopped the tsunami that Whitebeard created. It should be noted, however, that only after Ace's death did Whitebeard truly attempt to erase Marineford in his anger, but it was Blackbeard who truly was willing to destroy the island using both of his Devil Fruit powers. Although neither man succeeded in sinking the island, with both having been stopped and the latter lacking enough control over the power, the resulting aftershocks and tsunami were felt far away from Marineford. When Blackbeard took this Devil Fruit's power through an unknown method, he claimed that with the power of quakes which "brings destruction to all" combined with the darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness", he was truly invincible and the strongest. However, this Devil Fruit's powers are noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as observed by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This primarily stems from how, even though the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by these shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals managed to stop Whitebeard's shockwaves from hitting Marineford's execution platform by combining their Armament Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material which Whitebeard's shockwaves could not shatter. Additionally, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. Usage Edward Newgate Whitebeard demonstrated four separate, distinct techniques with his Devil Fruit, and could also imbue the direct contact techniques with Armament Haki to attack Logia users at close range. * Marshall D. Teach Blackbeard can use all of the abilities that Whitebeard did in addition to his Dark-Dark Fruit powers, but he still lacks the mastery of the fruit that Whitebeard had. * History Trivia * Category:Paramecia